


Second String

by carolinecrane



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's come to terms with the fact that he's never going to get what he wants.  Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second String

There's a hand pushing under his uniform, big and a little rough and with his eyes closed it's easy to believe it's Finn. Long fingers splay across his stomach, and heat radiates from the palm pressing against his skin. But the voice isn't quite right, and when he hears the words _I saw you watching me_ whispered near his ear, Kurt opens his eyes.

From across the field he'd looked a little like Finn. Close up the differences are more pronounced; his hair's too dark, and his cheeks don't have the permanent flush that deepens when Finn gets angry or uncomfortable. Kurt's spent a lot of time wondering just how far down Finn's blush goes, watched it creep down his neck and disappear below his collar and he wonders if it stops at his chest or keeps going.

He's come to terms with the fact that he'll never find out, more or less. It took some time, but Kurt's accepted that Finn will never be more than…whatever it is Finn is to him. They're hardly friends, not exactly brothers, but they're more than mere teammates. They share glee club and they share football – sort of, anyway – and they share a room, share the knowledge that Kurt will always want something that he can't have. So if he indulges in a little fantasy here and there…well, it's not really hurting anyone.

"You look like someone I know," he says, in answer to what wasn't really a question. The football player mouthing his way along Kurt's neck looks up at the sound of his voice, a slow smile spreading across his face that reminds Kurt more of Puck than Finn.

"Yeah? That why you followed me back here? Can't have what you want?" he asks, pressing a little closer when Kurt stiffens under him. "It doesn't bother me," he adds, and a knee presses between Kurt's legs, forcing them apart. "Pretend whatever you want."

He's not stupid, Kurt thinks as a mouth presses against his, then a tongue presses past his teeth and Kurt can't think about anything except for the fact that he's being kissed for the first time. Someone moans and he realizes the sound came from his own throat, blushing hot at the realization that he's grinding against this total stranger's thigh like he has no dignity at all.

Well. He's not a stranger, exactly. Kurt knows what school he goes to, knows he plays football and that he's not as dumb as Kurt expected him to be. But Kurt doesn't know his name, and he doesn't really care to find out. Instead he closes his eyes as a hand slides inside his pants this time, cupping his erection and stroking roughly.

Kurt's panting against the mouth still pressed against his, hands gripping broad shoulders as he thrusts harder and harder into the hand working his cock. It's the first time anyone's touched him, unless he counts that one disastrous evening with Brittany, but he tries not to think about that if he can help it.

And this doesn't even compare to Brittany, because she was soft and curvy and the body pressed against him right now is all sharp angles and hard muscle, harsh grunts against his mouth and when the hand on him grips just a little tighter, Kurt lets out a gasp and comes.

He keeps his eyes closed as he catches his breath, and this time when that voice whispers in his ear again, Kurt can almost pretend it sounds just like Finn.

"You've got a nice mouth," he says. "I bet it would look even better wrapped around my dick."

And it's not like he hasn't thought about it a thousand times, about dropping to his knees and showing Finn just how good Kurt can make him feel. But he's never actually _done_ it, and panic rises in him as the hand leaves his slowly softening cock. Then his pants slide down his hips, stopping at the top of his thighs. His back's pressed hard against the stall of whatever bathroom he followed Finn's not-quite-twin into in the first place, and he suspects the only thing keeping him standing is the body still pressed hard against him.

Kurt opens his eyes, lips parted to stammer some excuse or maybe just to say _okay_ or _God, yes_ , but when he sees the football player working open his uniform to pull out a cup and then a respectable erection, Kurt forgets how to talk.

He feels his own cock respond, twitching with renewed interest already. It's not lost on his companion, who flashes another cocky grin and leans close again. "You know, I've never fucked a cheerleader before."

"First time for everything," Kurt murmurs idiotically, but it doesn't matter that he sounds like a…well, like a meathead football player, because he's being kissed again before he even finishes the sentence.

Hard heat thrusts against him and Kurt thrusts back, hands gripping the other boy's hips now to keep his balance. His eyes flutter closed, and he lets out another gasp when hands push between the wall and his body to grip his ass. He imagines letting this person push inside him and moans again, grinding between the fingers digging into his ass and the cock sliding against his own.

Kurt pictures being flipped around, imagines Finn's determined expression as he pushes Kurt's face into the stall and kicks his legs apart. A shudder rolls through his entire body at the thought, and he wonders wildly what he'd say if this person who isn't Finn turned him around instead. There's a part of him that wishes he could find out, that wishes he had the words to voice what he can only imagine.

Instead he pants through each thrust, one hand sliding through thick, too-dark hair as a mouth latches onto his neck and sucks hard. Marking him, and Kurt knows he should stop it before it's too late, but he doesn't want to. He doesn't think about the questions he'll have to answer on the bus on the way back to school, or about the fact that he'll have to wear turtlenecks for a week to hide the evidence.

He's not thinking about anything but the pressure building in the pit of his stomach for the second time in less than twenty minutes. Maybe that makes him as big a slut as Santana; maybe later he'll even care. Right now all he can think about is the mouth still moving on his neck and the cock thrusting clumsily against him, bringing him just close enough to the edge to make him crazy.

Before he realizes what he's doing Kurt reaches between them, wrapping his hand as far around them both as he can. He feels a groan vibrate against his neck before he hears it, then a hand wraps around his to stroke hard. Their hands move together, Kurt's more delicate grip trapped under long fingers that until a moment ago had been clamped so hard on his ass he has a feeling he's going to be able to see the marks in the morning.

That thought sends another jolt of desire through him and he thrusts up a little more wildly, the hand wrapped around them both answering by picking up speed. Kurt feels his knees start to give and twists his fingers hard in the fabric of the other boy's uniform shirt with his free hand.

Then the mouth leaves his neck to press against his lips again, panting against him as they stroke harder and harder, one last time before the body pressed against him tenses and Kurt feels wet heat spread across his stomach. The hand wrapped around them keeps moving, fingers slick and when a thumb slides across the tip of his cock Kurt's breath catches in a quiet 'oh' and he comes for the second time.

An arm catches him around the waist to hold him up, and Kurt keeps his eyes closed as rough lips press against his again. The kiss is surprisingly soft, almost tender, and if he keeps his eyes shut tight maybe he can pretend that this is how Finn might kiss him, in some other universe where Kurt actually gets what he wants for once.

But he can't stay like this forever, with his pants down around his thighs and his eyes closed in some bathroom at a school he doesn't go to. Mercedes is probably already looking for him, and he can't let her or anyone else find him like this. So he forces his eyes open, taking in the sight of a boy who really doesn't look much like Finn at all now. His pupils are blown and he's grinning again, and from this close up that grin sort of makes it look like he's thinking about swallowing Kurt whole. Then he steps back and tucks himself into his football uniform, and Kurt pulls himself together long enough to reach for some toilet paper.

He wipes come off his stomach and his cock, then he slides his cheerleading uniform back up his hips and smoothes his top back down into place over his stomach. When he looks up again the other boy's still there, and suddenly Kurt wishes he'd just go away.

"I should get back," Kurt says without quite meeting his gaze. "They'll be looking for me."

"Yeah, sure," he answers, still watching Kurt as he lifts his thumb absently to his mouth and slides the tip between his lips. He sucks at his skin for a moment and Kurt can't help wondering if he's tasting Kurt, feels another shudder of desire roll through him and pushes himself away from the wall with an effort.

He opens his mouth to say something else, but _thanks_ seems a little ridiculous, and he's fairly sure they're past the point of _have a nice life_. So he closes his mouth again and pulls the door open, edging past the much larger chest taking up most of the space in the stall.

"See you around," that voice that doesn't sound a thing like Finn calls after him, and Kurt blushes as he finds himself hoping that he will.


End file.
